1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector which is capable of illuminating using two lamps in combination and also illuminating independently by either one of the two lamps, and a method of controlling lighting of light sources (lamps or the like).
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector which is capable of performing bright image projection by using a plurality of lamps and is configured to cause a lamp having a shorter cumulative lighting time to turn ON on a priority basis from among the plurality of lamps is known (see JP-A-8-36180). A projector which is configured to use one of two lamps, and switch to another lamp when a lighting time of the one of the two lamps is counted and a predetermined time is elapsed is also known (see JP-A-11-149061).
JP-A-8-36180 and JP-A-11-149061 are examples of related art.
In a projector of a liquid crystal type, a liquid crystal panel as a light modulation device has an incident angle dependency which is a characteristic such that contrast of an image to be projected on a screen is lowered depending on the angle of an incident light. Therefore, in a case where only one of two lamps is turned ON in a projector which is capable of illuminating the liquid crystal panel by the two lamps, if the lamp to be illuminated is selected on the basis of the cumulative lighting time, for example, contrast characteristics may be deteriorated relatively according to the angle dependency of the liquid crystal panel and, in this case, the quality of the projected image is deteriorated.